one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DCA Exhibition Match 1
DCA Exhibition Match 1 '''is DraconianA's first Exhibition match. It sees Yang Xiao Long from RWBY fight Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken. Forward With permission from MP999, I would like to present my first exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas or when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. Fight Opening day. The stands are almost entirely packed with fight fans anxiously awaiting some bouts. Some are discussing who may be going up, and who is fighting. Suddenly, the lights dim. Showtime. A pair of spotlights shine on a balcony, where the first two competitors stand. A third spotlight shines in the middle of the arena, where an announcer is holding a mike. “People of OmmFan, welcome to the brand new EX Arena! This arena has been built through sweat and blood in order to provide you all with the most energetic, most insane battles you will see! Each fight, two competitors will each send out a fighter to represent them. Whoever sponsored the winning fighter gets a prize of 1,000,000 gold! We have a huge lineup of battles tonight, so stick around! Now let me introduce you to our contestants.” The contestants wave as the announcer introduces them. “In this corner, the contestant who goes by Finnmcmissilecar, with his champion, Yang Xiao Long!” As the sentence finishes up, a small orb towards the middle of the arena appears, and out of it comes the young huntress, Yang. The announcer continues, “And in this corner, the contestant who goes by SentryNeo, and his champion, the young fighter of the King of the Iron Fist tournament, Ling Xiaoyu!” As that sentence finishes, another small orb appears opposite of Yang. From it comes, of course, Ling. Yang cracks her knuckles as she looks upon her opponent. “Alright, people of the audience! I’m sure you’re expecting this to start with a bang. However, I’m going to start things off with a Yang! Ah? Ah?” The audience, of course, engages in a good round of booing at that pun. The two get into fighting stances. '''Live and let die! FIGHT!!! Ling kicks Yang right in the chin, sending the Beacon student into the air. Ling keeps Yang in the air using a series of quick punches, until Yang lands and blocks the next punch, retaliating with a huge punch of her own. Ling thrusts her open hands, fingers first, at Yang, who steps side to side to dodge each of them. Ling flips forward in a big kick, which Yang blocks, flipping Ling backwards. Yang follows with a series of three punches, knocking Ling into a wall. Yang charges forward and leaps towards Ling, throwing a punch. Ling spins to the side, coming back by swinging an open palm into Yang’s face, thrusting a palm forward, and kicking Yang onto the ground. Yang quickly uses her gauntlets to boost herself off the ground, flipping into Ling. Standing on top of Ling, Yang starts stomping Ling’s face into the ground. Ling quickly gets up, grabbing Yang, going into the air, and throwing her to the ground. Right as Yang gets up, Ling kicks her thrice while in the air. Yang rolls backwards and gets back up. She unloads the shells from her gauntlets and throws two more sets of them into the air, catching them in the ammo compartments. She then punches her fists together, and at that moment, her hair glows. Ling, undeterred by Yang’s blatant powering up, rushes forward. The two constantly punch and kick, a continuous cycle of dodging and attacking. Suddenly, Ling kicks Yang in both shins and flip kicks Yang into the air, followed by palming Yang to keep her airborne, finishing with the Hakkesho combo: a flurry of spinning attacks and spear hands, then a kick across the face, flipping over the opponent and bouncing off her with palms, and finishing with boths palms into the back. HOWEVER, Yang barely flinches at that last attack. As Ling is stunned by the ineffectiveness of the combo, Yang turns around and gives one last, super strong punch at Ling, flinging her into a wall. K.O.! The crowd cheers and yells as Ling’s unconscious body lay in front of Yang, who is celebrating her victory. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first winners!” Finnmcmissilecar and SentryNeo shake hands and exit the balcony as the next two contestants walk into position. Results The announcer yells, “This melee’s winners are… Finnmcmissilecar and Yang Xiao Long!”Category:Exhibition Matches Category:2018 Category:Namco vs. Rooster Teeth themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights